


not too late

by delixate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: “It’s not too late, you know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to my ss! hope you enjoy :)

His hands were everywhere on her skin. On her stomach, trailing lower, lower, lower. She gasped and gripped her hands into his curly hair, her whole body tight with want and need.

 

“Bellamy,” she moaned, stealing a glance at him. He was glistening with sweat, his muscles on full display. His hands reached up to grab hers, intertwining their fingers together. Clarke let out and sigh and closed her eyes as Bellamy called out her name breathlessly, like like a prayer.

 

“Clarke, Clarke, come on, wake up!”

 

_Fuck._

 

Sitting up straight in bed Clarke swore as she put a hand in front of her face. Her roommate, Raven Reyes smirked as she handed Clarke a mug of coffee. “Nice dream, huh?”

 

“God Raven, I need to get laid.”

 

This sent the brunette into a laughing fit. “I would totally help you put hun, but I'm taken.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee and looked at the time, immediately jumping up and racing to the shower. “Fuck! I'm late _again._ Bellamy is going to kill me.”

 

“He wouldn't if he knew _why_ you were late,” Raven called out flippantly, lazily reading a magazine.

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

\----

 

Clarke rushed into The Daily Ark, the city's newspaper an hour late. She hastily shoved her bag under her desk and randomly pushed buttons on her computer, willing it to start so she could at least look like she was being productive.

 

“Griffin!”

 

_Fuck._ As if this day couldn't get any worse.

 

“Coming!” she called, grabbing today's reports and making her way towards the center of the office.

 

Bellamy was standing there against a small circle table, drinking a Starbucks latte. Clarke tried to ignore how his shirt showed off his muscles and how his hair was perfectly messed up from the night before.

 

_Don't go there, Clarke. Don't even._

 

“Late again?” he smirked, and Clarke sighed.

 

“How'd you know?”

 

Bellamy pulled out his phone. “Raven’s complaining about having to wake you up every morning.”

 

“Bloody hell.”

 

Bellamy laughed softly and looked at Clarke. She handed over the reports and avoided looking at him. Her skin felt on fire, and she still had scenes from that morning playing over and over in her head.

 

“You still coming to the barbecue on Friday?”

 

Clarke tilted her head, slightly confused at the change of topic. “Yeah of course.”

 

“Good.”

 

Clarke raised her eyebrow, and Bellamy coughed slightly awkwardly and shifted his position. “It’s just that I know Octavia is really excited about it, that's all.”

 

“Sureee,” Clarke dragged out, turning around. “By the way Blake, you're fly is undone.” (It wasn't really, but Clarke always grabbed at the chance to mess with him.)

 

The look in his face was priceless.

 

\----

 

Fairy lights twinkled, cheesy 90s music was blaring from speakers and Clarke could not be happier. She was laughing about something meaningless with Octavia, both shoving their faces with hamburgers. It was times like this that Clarke treasured, times where their whole group was together, happy, reality forgotten for one night while they all focused on having fun with each other.

 

Turning towards her left she looked at Bellamy, who was surprisingly looking at her. Clarke tried to squash done the tingle she could feel in her stomach and smiled at him. They were friends, and friends could smile at each other, right?

 

Clarke got up from her place on the floor and grabbed the empty beer bottles. She walked passed Bellamy, motioning for him to follow her. He obliged.

 

Once in the kitchen, Bellamy smirked. “Did you need my help or something..?”

 

Clarke held up an avocado. “We’re making guacamole.”

 

Chucking Bellamy reached out to grab the fruit. Clarke tried to ignore how she shivered when he touched her fingers.

 

“Of course you would need my help with this, seeing as you're an absolute shit cook.”

 

“Hey!” Clarke protested, appalled. “I happen to be a fabulous cook, thank you very much.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

They worked side by side, sneaking glances at each other every so often until Bellamy broke the silence.

 

“You know, when I first met you, I had the biggest crush on you. Never really got over it, to be honest.”

 

Clarke inhaled sharply. Did he seriously just? She could feel her face beginning to heat up as she looked him in the eye. Did he know? Surely not.

 

Yet, his smirk told a different story.

 

_Your move Griffin._

 

Taking a deep breath Clarke grabbed the dish with the guacamole and flashed Bellamy a smile. “Should have grown some balls and made a move.”

 

Bellamy’s smile fell, and Clarke started to walk back into the living room. As she was almost through the door she turned around and smirked.

 

“It’s not too late, you know.”

 

Bellamy’s smile lit up the room.

 

\----

 

“Finally got laid, huh?”

 

“ _Shut up Raven_!”


End file.
